<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolves and Corpses by Braxtonias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237914">Wolves and Corpses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxtonias/pseuds/Braxtonias'>Braxtonias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Stimulation, Awkward Boners, Boners, Cheerleaders, Collars, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dog Tags, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, High School, Hurt Wyatt Lykensen, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, The Pack is Confused, Werewolves, Wolfsbane, Wolfsbane Made Them Do It, Wolfsbane Poisoning, Wolfsbane Use, Wyatt is Bi, Wyatt is the gay panic, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxtonias/pseuds/Braxtonias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots about ZOMBIES and ZOMBIES 2. I take requests, and my grammar should be great. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Disney. Sadly. I would have made it better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willa Lykensen &amp; Wyatt Lykensen, Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Silver Handcuffs Hurt(Hurt!Wyatt/Comfort!Zed)SFW</p><p>2. Wolfsbane, But Not The Way You Think(Wyatt/Zed)SFW</p><p>3. Ear scratches!(Wyatt/Zed)SFW</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Wrist Hurt More Than I Thought It Would</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wyatt's wrists are hurt from the handcuffs they were forced into when attempting to stop the demolition, so Zed tries to ease the burden.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in bio when they started stinging again.</p><p>Since Wyatt is in bio, let's tell you a little bit about werewolf biology. When hurt by silver, the wounds last longer the longer you touch the silver. Wynter was close to getting her fingers scalded when she touched the trophy, but thankfully for her, she let go in time. Silver is like a poison in many ways. When the werewolf attempts to heal from a silver wound, the wound starts hurting again.</p><p>"Crap." Wyatt muttered, rushing out of the room, gripping his wrists as his eyes flashed, which seemed to be steaming. His wrists, not his eyes. That's not to say people hadn't tried to make silver spray, but it failed. Miserably. Anyhow, Zed, who had overheard him during the study portion before the bio test and watched in confusion as Wyatt fled the room, and the teacher seemed to be wearing an almost identical expression.</p><p>"I can go check on him?" Zed offered meekly, unsure if he wanted to miss the test for the guy who tried to steal his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend.</p><p>The teacher, glancing between the door and Zed as she worried her bottom lip, finally answered. "If you could go check on him, that would be great. Try to make it back before the test starts please." And with that, Zed got up and left the room.</p><p>For every second that he didn't see Wyatt, the little seedling of worry started to grow, faster and faster, until he nearly ran into a literal pole. Zed took a deep breath and tried to calm down, trying to think rationally.</p><p>
  <em>Did he leave to go to the Den? No, Wyatt wouldn't do that, he cares too much about his grades to do that. Is there anywhere at school that Wyatt feels safe? Maybe with the pack?</em>
</p><p>With that thought in his head as the most logical, Zed took off down the hall to Willa's classroom. She was in English at the time, so she would no doubt appreciate being relieved from that class.</p><p>As he neared the door, he almost slipped on the wet floors. As he regained his balance on the slippery tiles, he shot the janitor a dirty look strong enough to make a hippo cower.</p><p>The janitor simply blinked and pointed to a <em>Wet Floor</em> sign about five feet away, in plain view of anybody who was <em>walking </em>down the hallway. Zed flushed in embarrassment, silver blood coloring his cheeks even paler than usual.</p><p>"-if you don't know the answer, please ask for help next time, Wynter." The teacher had been explaining to Wynter, her tone cheery with a subtle undertone of exasperation.</p><p>"Hey Mrs. Seergul? Do you mind if I borrow Willa for a minute? It involves her brother." Zed stated, trying to remain calm even as Willa tensed in her seat.</p><p>"I'm afraid we're very busy right- Willa, you didn't ask to be relieved of your seat!" The teacher shifted to grab Willa's arm as she tried to make her way to Zed. Willa, only focusing on what Zed had to say about her brother, turned around and growled as her eyes flashed, teeth bared in a menacing manner.</p><p>The teacher rose an eyebrow, unimpressed by Willa's usual antics. "Fine. You can go, but I want you back in ten minutes, no more. If you aren't back before then, I'll have to write you up."</p><p>Willa turned around as she stomped out, Zed in tow giving an apologetic wince and smile to the teacher and Wynter.</p><p>As Zed closed the door behind them, Will immediately turned him around, pushing his back up against the lockers as she checked his eyes for any falsehoods. Since all she could see was fear, she let him go. It wasn't the usual fear, she could tell. He wasn't scared of her. He was scared... for Wyatt. She could smell it on him, the scent of sour vanilla wafting off of him in waves. And the look in his eyes was so vulnerable. So she let him go, nearly demanding that he talk, to which Zed eagerly spilled his guts(Get it? Cause he's a zombie? Ok, I'll stop).</p><p>When she finally heard the story, she commanded him to search the south side of the school while she checked the north side. They split up in their respective directions.</p><p>It wasn't long until Zed heard whimpers. He listened closer as he rounded the corner, coming face to face with...</p><p>... the locker room? Why would Wyatt go there? As far as Zed knew, Wyatt didn't play football, or have any really positive memories of the locker room to want him to go here in the first place. Another whimper rang out, snapping Zed from his thoughts as Zed opened the door. </p><p>And there lied Wyatt. Sweat was staining his forehead, the warm steam in the room greedily wafting out into the cool hallway before Zed closed the door. He studied Wyatt as he crept closer, making sure not to scare Wyatt into attacking him. Zed took in the rapid rising and falling of his chest, as Wyatt seemed to be hyperventilating. On closer inspection, it was revealed that he wasn't hyperventilating, just smelling something, as deep as he could as fast as he could. Zed eyes blinked against the warm mist that coated the locker room. He couldn't hear the showers, so they couldn't be the cause of the steam. Until he realized it was coming from Wyatt's wrists. Zed raced forward when a long whine crawled it's way out of Wyatt's throat, Zed's heart clenching up at the sight of the guy he liked in pain. Wait. The guy he liked?</p><p>Zed focused on the scene at hand. He had plenty of time for his confusion later. He took in the rest of Wyatt's figure. His eyebrows clenched in pain. His shirt stuck to his body in sweat, which in any other circumstance would have made Zed blush. His moonstone necklace lighting up brighter than a lighthouse. And Wyatt smelling what looked to be...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>... was that Zed's football jersey?</p><p>Zed didn't have much time to contemplate the matter as Wyatt opened his eyes for the first time. Zed's breath caught in his throat.</p><p>Usually, when the wolves show their true eyes, it was to threaten others, to growl at them and show their strength. But the sight in front of Zed was anything but scary. Wyatt's true eyes were... beautiful, to say the least. A warm orange that reminded him of sunlight in the early morning, orange juice and warm blankets. And they lit up even more when he caught sight of Zed. He quickly discarded the jersey in favor of pulling Zed straight to Wyatt's open arms, nearly crushing zed as he hugged him. Wyatt moved his nose till it rested right on the junction between Zed's shoulder and neck. As Wyatt breathed in a deep breath, shudders ran down his body, his skin buzzing under Zed's finger tips. Zed would have to be an idiot not to realize that Wyatt wasn't in complete control of himself right now, just his instincts telling him what to do. The claws digging into his sleeves were proof of that.</p><p>But, Zed didn't care. It hurt him to see Wyatt like this, so in pain his control had waned much faster than the moon ever could. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He gently lifted Wyatt's steaming wrist up to eye level.</p><p>And he kissed Wyatt right on the steaming red skin. The sizzle against his lips didn't hurt, but the crackle of electricity jolting through his veins at the mere touch would take some getting used to. When he pulled back, he saw Wyatt looking at him, his amber eyes flashing to brown for a split second. So Zed kept doing it. He kissed the inside and outside of Wyatt's wrists, both hands, until the fizzling and steaming finally stopped.</p><p>When he nervously brought his eyes back up to meet Wyatt's it was his usual brown again. Wyatt was just watching him, affection clear in the small smile he was offering. Even with his makeup sliding down his face with the sweat droplets, he was still the most beautiful person Zed ever saw. And that's when they knew, as they looked into each other's eyes, that they were in love.</p><p>"So," Wyatt began, mischief clear in his raised eyebrow, "that just happened."</p><p>"Yeah," Zed returned, setting his cold forehead against Wyatt's unbelievably warm one, "that just happened."</p><p>And with that, Wyatt's gaze started wandering down to Zed's lips. All it would take is one head tilt and he could reach them. So he started slowly leaning forward. </p><p>Zed, catching on quickly, just smiled, rushing forward to capture Wyatt's sweet lips on his own. It was amazing. A tidal wave in Zed's gut, but the usual destruction that followed occurred as well. It destroyed all his fear. All his doubt. All his worry and sadness. It washed away everything negative, revealing everything that lied beneath. Compassion, hope, protectiveness, but most of all. Love.</p><p>Wyatt felt the same. A hurricane of emotions in his heart as it pounded rapidly, pushing out all the blood full of pain and fear, all the negative as new, positive vitality rejuvenated his veins as they sang out in joy. He nipped the bottom of Zed's lip to ask for entrance, and Zed happily obliged. Zed tasted like vanilla and honey, and he tasted like lime soda. Which is weird, but Wyatt didn't mind. He couldn't find anything else to describe it.</p><p>Zed could taste Wyatt, and he had a harder time describing it. Wyatt tasted like thunderstorms, and warm, sunny mornings, like an orchestra of music that flowed so sweetly it was borderline... well, supernatural. Wyatt tasted like love.</p><p>And so did Zed.</p><hr/><p>Willa looked away from the scene that played in front of her. She could tell this was a moment only for them. As she walked away from the steam filled locker room, the red light of the setting sun bounced off her curls as she made her way to the den. They would be back later, she knew.</p><p>Willa stopped for a moment, scanning the football field as the orange light somehow made the entire scene look ethereal. It almost looked like the valley Wyatt and her had discovered when they were 7. She smirked. Nothing could compare to that scene. Then she frowned. For some reason, they hadn't been able to find that valley again after that day. But something told her it wouldn't stay hidden for long.</p><p>Finally, Willa smiled. She was happy for Wyatt. Truly. She wouldn't have thought he would find his mate in Zed until she first met him. She could see it clearer than day, but Wyatt couldn't. He was too focused on The Great Alpha. Thank Lycaon that fiasco was over with. She could tell from the start that Addison was <em>not</em> going to be the great alpha. She's just glad that Wyatt got his happy ending.</p><p>A door down the hallway opened, and she turned her head to glace at it. The computer coding club. And out walked Eliza. Willa sighed internally. Her mate. Eliza didn't know it yet, but that's the connection she had to Willa.</p><p>Willa gazed at Eliza. Her beautiful porcelain skin. Her gorgeous ivy hair as it bounced around her shoulders. The rings around her eyes only enhancing their ability to steal Willa's breath whenever she looked into them.</p><p>Maybe Willa can get her happy ending too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Werewolf... Drugs?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ACEY's slipped something into Wyatt's salad. Let's just say that it came with some... unexpected developments.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idea originates from BunnyCakes Warm Animal, so go read that too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the things that Zed expected during lunch, this was an... unexpected development. But not an unwelcome one. Of course, if you asked Zed that, he would deny it profusely.</p><p>It had started with Wyatt getting lunch from the provided lunch bar. Wyatt had decided to get salad for once, even if his excuse was that it was good for his body. If you were to ask Willa, she would say it was because he felt insecure about his body after one of the pups made a comment, calling him big. The pup had apparently meant his muscles, but Wyatt had run away before the pup could properly finish his sentence. According to Wynter, Wyatt had been struggling with his own body image for a while, at least the last, "four winters" which apparently means the last four years. Zed wanted nothing more than to wrap Wyatt up with his arms, place kisses on his head, and whisper about how beautiful he thought Wyatt is. </p><p>But, Wyatt was already sitting down with his salad and Dasani. It's been about a good five minutes, and Zed has noticed things. Like how Wyatt hasn't even touched his salad or water. Or how Wyatt keeps sneaking furtive glances at Zed's nachos. Zed had already offered his nachos to Wyatt, but the stubborn wolf had refused. He had crossed his arms over his chest, huffing about how he had to keep his "temple in check". The ACEY's, who had for some reason been lurking by, decided to scoff at that before calling him a "pudgy pup". Jacey had been leaning unusually close, hand on the back of Wyatt's chair, as the other was in front of Wyatt's salad. If Zed was confused as to why Lacey was moving behind Jacey's back, he was now pissed after finding out what they had done. But, at the sight of Wyatt nearly deflating in on himself, Willa finally tore her attention from Eliza long enough to growl at the ACEY's to get them to scamper off.</p><p>Wyatt, still looking a bit defeated, shook his salad in one hand as he got his fork ready in the other, and a smile broke out on his face. Zed brushed it off. People got happy when it came to food. Wyatt surely wasn't any different. If Willa was keeping a closer look on Wyatt, Zed barely noticed. He was too distracted by Wyatt's fangs. Imagining what it would be like to see that smile for the rest of his life. To see it first thing in the morning, and last thing at night.</p><p>"Zed?" Eliza questioned, throwing the rather tall zombie back into the present. As he glanced down, he noticed a puddle of drool had literally been dripping down into his plate. He quickly wiped his lips before Wyatt saw. Didn't need him thinking Zed had gone totally comatose. </p><p>Wyatt wasn't paying attention. No, you see, while Zed had been glaring at Jacey, Eliza had been watching as Lacey slipped something into Wyatt's salad. Noticing he still hadn't eaten it, she figured he wouldn't, and she continued to press kisses to her girlfriend's face, as Willa giggled from the adorableness of her mate. But, Eliza hadn't failed to mention it to her as Wyatt shook his salad. Willa proceeded to sniff the air before realizing what it was. </p><p>Wolfsbane.</p><p>Willa smiled, and chose not to mention it. You see, everyone knows the myths about how wolfsbane isn't good for werewolves. How it causes rage so severe that it could cause them to turn against their pack, if it doesn't kill the werewolf outright. Yeah. Myths.</p><p>Well, not completely. Wolfsbane does incapacitate werewolves, just not in the way most people think. It isn't poisonous to werewolves, no, that's wolf <em>lichen</em>. Most people mix those up. Wolfsbane causes werewolves to switch from attack mode to... well, you'll find out.</p><p>And indeed you will, as not even a minute after, Wyatt's eyes flickered between brown and amber and he bared his teeth, growling at the air as he clenched his hands, claws digging into the tray his meal was on, leaving indentations in the metal. If one listened hard enough, they could hear the snickers of the ACEY's ringing in the background, like nails on a chalkboard, only less pleasant.</p><p>"Wyatt? Are you feeling okay? You don't look so hot." Zed questioned, not missing how Willa snickered, Eliza sitting on her lap still eating french fries, but with a shit-eating grin on her face.</p><p>Wyatt, hearing Zed's question, turned to him, his eyes a beautiful gold, as he whined low in his throat. Even people who didn't speak wolf could tell it was full of pure <em>need</em> and if that made Zed's pants a bit tighter, well no one had to know. Except for maybe Willa who not only crinkled her nose, but gave Zed a look that specifically said not to do anything inappropriate, not that Zed had the confidence to even try. </p><p>Zed was easily shocked to have a hot werewolf clutching to him, scenting his neck as fast as he could, before his body shuddered under Zed's confused hands. </p><p>In response to Zed's confused look, Willa explained, "Wolfsbane." To which Zed responded with an alarmed look on his face as he faced the trembling Wyatt that was basically attached to his chest. He looked borderline pissed when Willa just laughed at him.</p><p>"Chill. The myths are fake. Wolfsbane is just like catnip for werewolves. Take a look at his moonstone. If he was poisoned, it would turn black. He just needs physical contact with his mate for a few hours." Willa responded nonchalantly, as if it wasn't that big of a deal.</p><p>"Mate? What do you mean mate?" Zed asked as he took his hands away to look at Wyatt's necklace. Sure enough, it was purple, the same shade as wolfsbane. Meanwhile, Wyatt was whining from his lack of contact.</p><p>"That is something Wyatt will have to explain. Anyway, I would take advantage of this situation. I'd probably make him do something stupid. He'll do anything in this state, as long as he knows it'll please you." Eliza chuckled. Willa was looking at her in complete confusion, to which Eliza just exclaimed, "What? I read the books in your library. You didn't think I would date the Alpha and <em>not</em> read up on how to take proper care of you, did you?" Eliza then proceeded to calmly put her hands in Willa's hair, a privilege that was only hers, as she leaned down to give her girlfriend a kiss, as Willa smiled into it, enjoying the feeling.</p><p>Zed, who had lost interest in the conversation decided to try something. "Wyatt?" He asked the werewolf who was clinging to him so desperately, glancing up at him with hopeful eyes. "Can you do something for me?"</p><p>Wyatt, apparently unable to talk in this state, just nodded with a small whimper.</p><p>"Do you think you could eat this for me?" Zed said, holding up an apple slice. For a second, it seemed that Wyatt was going to say no, before simply nodding and eating the apple slice. Zed smiled so wide, he almost thought his face would split in half. Wyatt turned gleeful at the expression, wanting to see it again. So, Wyatt opened his mouth to wait for another apple slice. If you asked Zed, it was a beautiful sight. Wyatt's eyes half lidded, his eyes glowing that beautiful amber, his fangs on full display in a sign of what looked to be submission as he waited for his next apple slice. And Zed decided to stop that train of thought before it reached the Point of No Return.</p><p>Wyatt on the other hand, must have picked up on this, because when he got his next apple slice he decided to tease Zed a little.</p><p>And Zed was screwed when Wyatt's lips landed on his fingers instead of the apple slice. His eyes still half lidded as he created a light suction, making sure to cradle the fingers between his teeth so they didn't brush his fangs. His tongue dashing on Zed's finger tips as he made sure to get the last of the apple juice as his eyes reached Zed's before slipping off. Zed was absolutely flushed with arousal, nearly panting with the scene Wyatt had no doubt intentionally created.</p><p>"Okay, can you not do that right in the middle of lunch?" Wynter exclaimed, slamming her tray on the table to distract the two supernatural creatures that had been stuck in their own little world.</p><p>Both Wyatt's and Zed's head snapped to where she was sitting, her nose crinkled at the smell that wafted around the table. One glance around said table revealed that Willa and Eliza had already left. Zed quickly growled, putting a possessive arm around Wyatt, who snuggled deeper into his embrace. Wynter simply rolled her eyes.</p><p>Zed glanced down, love clear in his eyes for his semi-lupine friend. Boyfriend? Who cares. They'd talk about it later. Zed hugged him tighter, leaning down to whisper in Wyatt's ear, easily slipping back into their own little world. "You're beautiful."</p><p>Wyatt whined at that and wiggled, as if to shake off the compliment. Zed only tightened his grip, not giving up. "Yes, you are. Your hair is messy, but is always beautiful. Your eyes, amber or brown, always makes my heart skip a beat. Your fit, gorgeous body. Your pretty scars, and your alluring tattoos. Those awesome fangs that never cease to make my breath hitch. The way you smell that always makes me want to find you and bury my nose in your neck to smell it in all it's glory. Your keen intellect, your hilarious humor. And most of all? Your voice. That voice that sounds like summer rain, like warm rays of the sun on snow. Your voice that reminds me of the winds in autumn, and the power of the sea. You're a siren Wyatt, but one I hope only calls for me."</p><p>By the end of Zed's monologue, Wyatt was borderline purring as he rested in Zed's arms. He knew he would remember this later, and he knew it might make thing weird. But Wyatt couldn't wait. Because after the wolfsbane was done pumping through his veins? He would show Zed a night he could never forget. But for now, he would enjoy this close contact with Zed while he could get it. Besides, Willa never let him down.</p>
<hr/><p>"Are you kidding me? He barely did anything! Stacey! You said this would make him go feral!" Lacey grouched as Jacey pouted, all three of their heads around the corner to watch the scene that apparently wasn't going to unfold.</p><p>"It was supposed to! That's what the book said anyway. All it did was make him get all lovey-dovey. Which is kind of cute..." Stacey trailed off, seeing the looks the two other ACEY's were giving her. She didn't get the chance to say anything else as a set of growls echoed in front of them. Fearfully they turned their heads towards the origin of the noise.</p><p>And there was standing Willa, fangs bared and eyes flashing, and Eliza, black veins decorating her skin. As Stacey searched around for a Zombie Alarm, she remembered. Eliza had gotten rid of those after explaining how zombie-phobic they were.</p><p>So instead, the ACEY's made their first smart decision in the last two years. And they ran.</p><p>Eliza laughed as her Z-Band was put back on by Willa, her voice going from a deep growl back to her usual twinkle. She looked at Willa, lightly pushing her against the lockers. </p><p>"So. How do you think things will go for Zed and Wyatt?" She teased, looking at Willa who groaned.</p><p>"Forget them. Come here." And they kissed. It was glorious. Willa could taste Eliza, like gingerbread and cinnamon, with a small undertone of electricity and metal. And that signature flavor of lime soda. And Eliza could taste Willa. The taste of venison, though hidden under that taste of mint and earthy flavors of the different spices.</p><p>They tasted love on each other's lips. And they adored it.</p><p>So yeah. Everything would be just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eardorphins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zed scratches behind Wyatt's ear, and new problems... arise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to see if I can make this into a mash up of two of my ideas. A little NSFW, but nothing explicit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course this would be Wyatt's day. It had started off bad at first, but maybe that was an understatement. Wyatt had woken up in his den, and as it turns out, what does he have? Fleas! Damn fleas. Wyatt hated fleas. Then, when he tried to bathe in the brook, a deer took his clothes. A deer! A deer alone is strange, but a <em>deer</em> taking a <em>werewolf's</em> clothes? He had to have the rottenest of luck for something like that to happen! He had to sneak back into the den, constantly covering his private bits. And he's not even bragging when he says that's a little hard for any male with werewolf heritage. Not to mention, he still had to go to school! He was lucky enough to have a study period. Unlucky enough to have the same one as Zed. His crush.</p><p>Speaking of the zombie, guess who just caught Wyatt scratching himself. That's right, Zed did. You see, Zed liked Wyatt back, not that Wyatt would know. So, naturally, Zed was concerned when he saw Wyatt viciously scratching his head.</p><p>"Are you doing OK? You keep scratching your head. Anything you need help on?" Zed questioned, having walked over to Wyatt, still concerned.</p><p>Wyatt's cheeks burned. Of course Zed thought he was stupid, that he needed help on a problem or something. Well, to be fair, he was pulling a D in calculus. But that was besides the point. "Uh, no. Just- I kind of um-" Wyatt stuttered, not knowing exactly what he should say. Would he tell Zed he had fleas? No, Zed would think he's gross.</p><p>A look of understanding passed over Zed's face as he watched Wyatt reach a hand up to scratch his head before realizing what he was doing.</p><p>"Is it fleas? Wynter said you guys got those every now and then. She also mentioned how much you hate them. I could... I don't know... Maybe help scratch your head?" <em>Great going Zed, really, just great. I can help scratch your head? Who would-</em></p><p>"That'd be great, thanks."</p><p>
  <em>-ever take up such a stupid- wait what?</em>
</p><p>Zed looked at Wyatt in confusion. Wyatt's previous confidence was quickly leaking like gas out of a balloon. "You know, unless you were only saying that to sound nice, I mean, you don't have to if you don't-"</p><p>Wyatt was cut off by the feeling of a hand in his hair. Specifically, Zed's hand. He was about say something else, but immediately forgot what it was when Zed started scratching. And damn if that didn't feel good. Not super great, but better than most humans experience. You see, in werewolf culture, touching a werewolf's (impeccable) hair is a sign of trust. A rare sign that they trust you enough to give you access to a vulnerable side of them. So while Zed couldn't see the importance of Wyatt allowing him to scratch his head, it was Wyatt showing Zed his trust.</p><p>And let Wyatt just say, it was a trust well earned after he experienced Zed's scratching. Because holy shit. His jaw dropped as his eyes stopped focusing, before he got a grip on his reactions. Not to say that it wasn't great. But Wyatt had to focus on studying. And for a good few minutes, that worked.</p><p>Until Zed's hand moved down to behind his ear. You see, like a dog or a wolf, their are a ton of nerves behind a werewolf's ear. Stimulating these nerves feel forty times better than getting your head scratched.</p><p>So, when Zed started scratching, a few things happened, most of which Zed was oblivious too. First of all, Wyatt's body almost instantly relaxed as his common sense and self control took a backseat. His mouth opened in a happy grin as his glowing eyes started drifting, half lidded. And the feeling? <em>God.</em> Nothing else mattered more than the hand that was behind his ear. Little bolts of pleasure zapping down his body, his eyes rolling as he let out a half-groan half-whimper. This was better than any orgasm he had ever experienced. He'd been scratched behind the ear all the time, but never, <em>never</em> like this. Never by <em>Zed</em>. He groaned the name in his head.</p><p>"Wyatt? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Zed's voice broke through the fog that was clouding Wyatt's eyes, enough to hear but not to understand. When Zed's hands stalled in their movements, Wyatt couldn't help the pitiful whine he let loose. The fog was clearing quickly, but he was enjoying it.</p><p>Zed scanned over Wyatt's body, trying to find the source of Wyatt's pain. His eyes were glowing, his mouth was open is a frown as he pushed back against Zed's hand. Oh, right. Zed resumed his movements, scratching behind Wyatt's ear. He was about to write it off as a flea bite(werewolves healed fast enough to not get sicknesses or infections) when he realized what it was. As he glanced a little lower he could see a quickly expanding area of his jeans as a bulge quickly took place. Zed's throat had already dried up, but now his tongue felt heavy in his mouth as different scenarios played in his head. His own jeans were becoming tight quite rapidly, and he took this time to whisper, "Wyatt?"</p><p>Hearing his name as a husky whisper out of Zed's mouth is what finally broke the haze. Zed had stopped scratching again in his shock, and Wyatt's eyes quickly flashed from a beautiful topaz to a warm chocolate. He quickly took in his surroundings. The last thing he noticed were Zed's eyes on him and the restricting feeling of his pants.</p><p>"Wyatt, wait!" Zed yelled after him, but Wyatt was long gone. He was about to burst through the front doors to escape back to the den where he could cry in peace, when Wynter and Willa latched onto his arms, holding him in place.</p><p>"Any reason you're trying to leave before your last period?" Willa growled under her breath as she and Wynter hauled him backwards, his only escape becoming unavailable as he was pulled around the corner. "Now talk."</p><p>And Wyatt told them everything. How he wasn't quite aware of what was happening, only the indescribable, "good feeling" because he's not going to tell them what exactly he means by good feeling. Judging by their faces, they already know. By the end of it, he's crying silently and five minutes late for his last class. </p><p>He was not expecting the smack that hit him upside the head.</p><p>"Ow!" Wyatt whined.</p><p>"You idiot! You didn't even stay long enough to hear what he had to say!" Willa growled as Wynter just gave a disapproving glance.</p><p>"What was I supposed to do? Stay and risk letting him see my..." Wyatt trailed off, gesturing to his crotch.</p><p>"Your erection?" Wynter finished with an unimpressed eyebrow raise.</p><p>"Yes. I'm not going to risk him seeing that! If I didn't run off, he would have!" Wyatt growled.</p><p>Wynter and Willa only shook their heads in disappointment, causing Wyatt's head to lower in a whine of self deprecation.</p><p>"What was I supposed to do? Let him see me like... that? I'd never forgive myself! Hell, <em>he'd</em> never forgive me." Wyatt whined, his soft voice reaching a pitch that was supposed to be reserved for dogs. Or, wolves in this case.</p><p>"Well, you're fine now, are you not?" Wynter huffed, wanting to get to her next class already. She had biology next, and it was her favorite because she already knew almost every organ. She did threaten to rip or tear each of them out daily, after all. Even though she seldom meant it. And repeated "Bad Wolf" as she hit her hands to her head.</p><p>Wyatt just nodded, not trusting himself to speak without whimpering again.</p><p>"Then maybe you should-"</p><p>She was interrupted by Eliza who was storming down the hallway headed straight toward them.</p><p>"OK, Wyatt, what did you do?" Eliza exclaimed, nearly dropping her books in her fit of exasperation.</p><p>It seems everyone is getting interrupted today. Back to the situation at hand, we now have a very annoyed Eliza, a confused Wyatt and Wynter, and... a Willa. Who seemed to be intent on staring at Eliza with a love struck expression.</p><p>"Why do you assume it was me?" Wyatt questioned, the only thing about his composure giving him away being a single stray sweat droplet.</p><p>Eliza simply gave him her signature look that practically screamed <em>bitch-do-I-look-dumb-to-you</em> and quickly snapping back with, "Because you're the only person who can put Zed in a funk that deep. Not even Addison did it when she broke up with him. Now don't get me wrong, us zombies like our funk rather well, but this is seriously getting annoying. I've spent the past fifteen minutes in class with him, and he won't stop moping, and I could swear he was about to cry. And I don't know about you guys but I can't deal with a depressed Zed for very long before being depressed myself. So you need to do something about it. Oh, hey Willa." Eliza ranted, before ending with a simply sweet hello to Willa. She had shifted from angry to happy in an instant.</p><p>"Hey Li." Willa responded. Willa was smirking with what she must have deemed a success at getting Eliza to blush. Wyatt could kind of see it. Her cheeks were paler than usual.</p><p>"So, Wyatt," Eliza shifted, turning her attention back to Wyatt, who then swallowed nervously, "what are you gonna do about it? School ends in ten minutes."</p><p>Wyatt looked at the clock in shock, before cussing, "Shit, I forgot it was a half day. I'll... go to his house after school, I guess."</p><p>And Wyatt kept his promise, but not until after some careful deliberation. Zed, on the other hand, happened to pass by a pet store on his way to the border. He decided to go inside to buy a few things. He would get Wyatt to his house if he had to drag him. Zed was intent on getting this all sorted out. He was tired of his thirty minutes of moping. Unlike the Addison situation, he had the energy to fix this.</p>
<hr/><p>If Wyatt came to school the next day wearing one of Zed's shirts while said zombie had an arm around his shoulder, who minded? If Wyatt also came to school smelling exactly like Zed's conditioner and body wash, and flea free, well, surely everyone would be none the wiser about anything that was going on, right? No, what really gave it away...</p><p> </p><p>Was the beautiful leather collar that adorned Wyatt's neck, and Zed's dog tags. Willa was impressed, if not a little annoyed. She had had a bet going with Wynter on how long it would take Wyatt to tell Zed about how he was Wyatt's mate. It seemed she was wrong. She almost growled. Now she had to give Wynter her favorite pebbles. She slowly smiled instead. Wyatt seemed content. His hair was sleek and shiny, his eyes sparkled with happiness, and his fangs were on full display, his grin lighting up the room. So she would be happy. After all, as long as her little brother was happy, so was she.</p><p>"Hey Willa." Eliza smirked, throwing an arm around Willa's shoulder. If it were anybody else but Eliza, she would have torn them to shreds. But, this was Eliza, so Willa simply relaxed into her arm.</p><p>"Hey Liza."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>